Bella the investerator
by TwilightMoon11
Summary: Bella is the best invsteager in Forks. She will meat sombody that makes her heart skip a beat. That he is a good looking hansom guy. Whille trying to figer out what hapend to the bodys of young men and young boy and who is this strange yong man? All human
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight & Co.**

**This is my first story for Twilight**

**Chapter 1**: **case 205 the cut up body**

It was a bright sunny day in Forks, Washington. There was an investigator named Bella Swan who was 25 years old and about 5'3. Bella was wearing a long white dress with a pair of candy-apple high heel shoes along with a necklace. Bella has long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She is also the owner of an organization called 'The Guardian Angel's'.

Bella is the greatest investigator that they have ever seen, even in Forks. Bella work's for an agency called The Investigators INC. Bella's boss is a 26 years old man with light blond hair, a semi-strong build and has brown eyes. His name was Carlisle.

One day, Bella was sitting inside of her office when the phone rang. She picked up the receiver and said, "This is Bella, how may I help you?"

A woman was talking all about a body that was found in a ditch when she was driving by. When Bella got off the phone with her, she went to her boss and explained to him about the call. When Bella was done telling Carlisle about it, he said to Bella, "Good luck with this case." So she went out of the office and got into her Ferrari and drove over to the site.  
>When she arrived there she saw other offers there. The officers stood up taller when Bella walk by.<p>

When she got close to the body Bella saw a person looking down at the body. She got closer to him and Bella saw a very hansom young man with brod shorders, very muscle muscles, bronze color hair and green eyes. The young man looked up to see a really beautiful girl looking over at the body. It made the young man's heart skip a beat.  
>Bella turned to one of the officers and said, "Charlie, what do we have so far?" After Charlie explains what they found out, Bella went back over to the body and said, "We have a homicide here."<br>The young man who was still staring at her and said, "How do you know that?" It was the first time Bella heard his vice and it sounded like sweet velvet and made her heat jump.  
>She was explained the answer to everyone and when she was done everybody had a deeper appreciation for her.<br>"Hello, my named is Edward Masen. It's a pleasure to meet you." Edward said after approaching her. His voice when he spoke to her was like melting honey.

"Hi, I'm Lt. Bella." She smiled and introduced herself.

After they were done taking the techs removed the body and everybody left for home.  
>Edward walked Bella to her car and opened the door for her to get in. When she got inside Edward smiled at her and said, "I hope to see you again."<br>She just shook her head and said, "Yeah, me too." But she got the biggest of surprises when Edward kissed her hand before he went home.

Before Bella pulled away and drive home she felt a current chill run up her arm. After she got home she got undressed and called her boss to tell him what they had found. It wasn't long after she was done talking to Carlisle that she went to bed.

That was the first chapter. Pleas tell me what you think of it. I will post the second chapter soon. Sorry if the spelling is not right.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight & Co.

Chapter 2" case 205/ cut up body number 2

It was early when Bella got up. Bella took a bath, eat her breakfast and got dress. Bella is wearing a pin-strip skirt and a white button top and high hell shoes. Bella lives' in a one-room apartment sweet on top floor of the Beverly Hills hotel. It was just 20 min from the office.

Just then the phone rings it was Bella's boss and he said to Bella, " I'm putting another person on the case to help you." So after Bella was done talking to her boss, Bella went to the office to see and meat her new partner. When Bella got there she was surprise to see Edward there. Edward was wearing a white T-Shirt, black pants, a jacket, and black shoes. Seeing Edward their made Bella's heart beat fast. After they were done meeting they both headed for Bella's car to get the case started.

When they were in the car Edward ask questions about Bella's life, when he was done talking to her, Edward said to himself, "I will proct her at all cost." Then it was Bella's turned to ask the questions, Edward tolled her that he has two brothers one that was older and one that was younger. Edward also said that he had two sisters, one was older and one that is younger. Edward tolled her that they are not blood related and so they are dateting each other. What Edward does not know that his siblings are part of her organtion. When Bella was done she fell in love with him, when she look into his green eyes Bella said, I need to protect him with my life." So Bella and Edward went to the mother's house. When they got there they rang the doorbell. So the mother open the door and said, "who are you"? So Bella and Edward tolled the lady why they were here.

So Bella and Edward went inside her house to ask some questions about why would anybody killed her son? When they left and got back into the car to drive to the girlfriend house, they saw two men getting out of the car and went into the words. So Bella and Edward fallow them into the words. They were about 10 feet form the road when the first man turn to the second man and said in a husky voice, " We better destroy the leader of the Garden Angles." Then the second man said to the first, "only if we know her real name then we can destroy her. After they talk about the plan, they left the woods and headed back. They did not know that Bella and Edward were leasing to them, when the two guys left Bella and Edward went back to the car. When they were in the car Bella was worried about something and Edward knew that something was wrong, so Edward asks Bella, "What's up?" So Bella look up at him and tolled Edward about her orgzation, when she was done telling him Edward took Bella's hand and said, "Don't worry Bella I will protect you."

When Bella and Edward got to the girlfriend house they went up to the house and rang the doorbell and wanted for some one to answer. When the door open Bella said to the girl, "Are you the girlfriend of Bob?" The girl said, "Yes I am." So Bella and Edward ask if they could come in and talk to her about her boyfriend. After they were done talking to the girlfriend, they went back to Bella's house and called the boss and told him about what they found out. When they were done explain it Carlisle, Carlisle tolled them to protect Angle Light at all cost. Bella and "Edward said they will." So after they talk to their boss they both sat down and talk about the case. When they were done talking it was twilight and Bella said, "Well its time to do are evening patrols." Bella got up form the chair and headed to her bedroom to put on her outfit. When she came back into the levingroom and saw Edward by the door and said to Bella, "Can I come with you so I can protect you." Bella thought about it and said, "Yes you can." So Bella and Edward went to the garage to get Bella's bike. When they were on the bike Bella handed Edward a vest and said to put it on. After he did that, they went to the headqutars of the Garden Angles.

When they got there one of the girls meat theme and said, Welcome Angle Light." Angle light just smile and said, "Thank you Angle Sapphire." Also know as Rosalie. They went into a room were there are others there waiting for Angle Light. So Angle Light told theme about the plot to killed her. Angle Wisdom said, "What should we do." Also know as Angela. Angle light thought about and said, "I have a plan." Angle Moonlight said, "What is it." Also know as Alice. So Angle Light tolled theme the plan. After she was done with it, Angle of War said, "Lets go." Also know as Jasper. So the Gardened Angles went out to do there patrols, when they were heading back to the clubhouse they heard a gun going off. So they all went to the place were it was. When they got there they found two body's laying on the ground. And there was a little girl who was crying so Angle Light said to Angle Hope, "Take the little girl to the police and tell them what happen." Also know as Emmett. So the little girl told theme were the guys ran off to. When they got there Bella and Edward saw that it was the two guys that was in the woods. Edward told Bella, "What should we do?" Bella just smirk and said, "Let me handle this." Angle got out her gun and pulls the tiger and the guys fall down shaking. Edward just looks at Bella and said, "What just happen?" Bella told him that her gun is a remold paintball gun that shots out paintballs that have the same principles that a regular shock gun has. They wanted until the police arrived to take the men away. When the police had gone Bella and Edward wave goodbye to the outers' members and went home to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight & Co.

Chapter 3 "the next victim"

It was the next day after the Gardened Angle's patrol. Bella and Edward was setting in Bella's office when the phone rang, so Bella answer it and said, " Hello, how can I help you." When she was done talking on the phone she turn to Edward and said, " The police just found a another body." So Edward and Bella went out of her office and went to her car and drive to the place were the body is. When they got there the police was gathering up the evidence.

So Bella and Edward got out of the car and walk towards the body, when they got their on of the officer's tolled Bella and Edward about what they have found out so far. When the officer was done telling them, Bella went and expect the body, and then she said to everyone, "This victim has the smell of Chanel 25 perfume just like the first one did." Edward was looking at Bella and said, "Do you think it could be a rich person?"

Bella look at Edward and said to him, "Maybe but you can by cheep Chanel perfume anywhere?" Bella's dad said, " What should we do?" Edward was now in deep thought and then said, "Well how about we get a cheep 25 and the expense 25 and see what was used." Bella turn to Edward and said, "I will get a perfume expert to help us out." When they were done Bella and Edward walk back to the car and drove back to Carlisle and tell him about what they had found out.

Carlisle said to the both of them, "I'm giving you a raise." Bella and Edward thank him and went out of his office. They decide to go and get something to eat. When they got to Paradise Bakery they sat down and talk about the case. When out of nowhere a butler came and talk to Edward for a bit. After they were done talking, Edward turn to Bella and said, "There is two things that I want to tell you about, but can it wait until tomorrow?" So Bella nod her head. Then Edward and Bella went back to her apartment and enter the room. They both went into different bathroom to clean up and then went to there separate bedroom, but before they went to bed Edward kiss Bella and said, "Good night, sleep tight, my princess." Bella just blush like a tomato and said to Edward, "Good night to you my prince." Then they went to bed.


End file.
